The Perfect Song
by dolphinlver11
Summary: You hear a song and think "wow! This would be perfect for this pairing!" Well, this is a collection of songs I think are perfect, with stories to back them up. HitsuHina, IchiHime, IchiRuki, GinRan, and more! If you have an idea for one, please comment!
1. HitsuHina I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**A/N: This is a collection of songs that I think go with certain pairings/characters. If there are songs you don't know, I suggest you go on youtube and listen to them. Some chapters might be about my original character Rei Keiichi (read all about her in my story Of Two Minds) So, we'll start off with my personal favorite couple! By the way, the time period and POV changes from chapter to chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, that's Tite Kobe's.**

Pairing: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori.

Song: I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift

Lyrics:

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_in a field behind your yard_

_you and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_just listen to the crickets sing_

_everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you _

_I don't wanna live without you!_

_I'm only up when your not down_

_don't wanna fly if your still on the ground it's like_

_no matter what I do _

_Well it drives me crazy half the time_

_the other half i'm only trying to let you know that what i feel is true_

_and i'm only me when i'm_

_with you!_

_Just a small town boy and girl _

_Living in a crazy world _

_trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears _

_my secrets or my deepest fears _

_through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_

_say that you can't live without me!_

_I'm only up when your not down_

_don't wanna fly if your still on the ground it's like_

_no matter what I do _

_Well it drives me crazy half the time_

_the other half i'm only trying to let you know that what i feel is true_

_and i'm only me when i'm_

_with you!_

_When i'm with anybody else _

_it's so hard to be myself _

_and only you can tell _

_That I'm only up when your not down_

_don't wanna fly if your still on the ground it's like_

_no matter what I do _

_Well it drives me crazy half the time_

_the other half i'm only trying to let you know that what i feel is true_

_and i'm only me when i'm_

_with you!_

_With you! oh oh oh_

_yea_

**Momo's POV (while her and Toshiro still lived in Rukon)**

"Toshiro, slow down I have to tell you something!" I yelled to the white haired boy running in front of me.

"No! You have to catch me!"

I sighed and started to chase after him. Together, we ran through the dusty streets of Rukon District 1, past run down houses, until finally arriving, out of breath, in front of our own house.

"Little Shiro, that was mean making me run so much! Why couldn't you have waited?" I scolded.

"It's not my fault your lazy. And don't call me Little Shiro!" I frowned. "Anyway, you had something to tell me?" He asked.

"Oh yea. You see, I decided to join the soul reaper academy!"

"What?" Toshiro choked on the watermelon he was eating. "You're leaving?"

"I promise I'll come back and visit!"

"I don't want you to come back. I'm happy you're leaving, Bedwetter," he humphed.

"You're just saying that." I said. "You act mean, but really you know we're best friends!" I smiled at him.

"Why do you want to join anyway?"

"Because I've heard people talk about Captain Aizen, and he's sounds great! I really hope I can get into his squad! You know, you could join too Little Shiro. Then we can stay together!"

"Why would I want to join a stupid school? And it's Toshiro!" He snapped.

"Oh, you are so stubborn, it drives me crazy some times!"

He humphed again.

"But honestly, I'm kind of scared. What if I'm not good enough? What if I can't find anyone who's as good a friend as you and I have to do everything by myself? I…. I don't know if I can actually go through with this." I said, biting my lip.

"Stop it." Toshiro said to me. "You _are _good enough, and you're gonna be able to make lots of new friends. So stop worrying!"

I looked back over at him and laughed. "Wow Toshiro. For someone so little, you sure are good at comforting people!"

"I AM NOT LITTLE!"

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked it! Sorry the story is so short, but that's probably about the length most of them will be because the point of these stories is how they relate to the song, not an actual complex story line. If you have any ideas about songs, please tell me in the comments! And please make sure they are English songs, because that's all I speak. There will be more coming, so please R&R!**


	2. IchiHime Superstar

**A/N: If you only read the manga, chances are you have never seen the first Bleach movie, causing you to be confused about the coming story. In the movie, a Soul Reaper name Senna comes to Earth, and meets Ichigo. Senna definitely loved Ichigo, and in my opinion, he returned the feelings. **

Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue

Song: Superstar by Taylor Swift

Lyrics:

_This is wrong but _

_I can't help but feel like_

_there ain't nothing more right babe_

_Misty morning _

_comes again and I can't _

_help but wish I could see your face_

_And I knew from the first note played I'd be _

_Breaking all my rules to see you_

_you smile that beautiful smile_

_and all the girls in the front row_

_scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight _

_tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes_

_off of you _

_I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl_

_whose desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph _

_to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_Good morning loneliness _

_comes around when I'm not _

_dreaming about you_

_when my world wakes up today_

_you'll be in another town_

_And I knew when I saw your face I'd be_

_counting down the ways to see you_

_and you smile that beautiful smile_

_and all the girls in the front row_

_scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight _

_tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes_

_off of you _

_I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl_

_whose desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph _

_to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_You played in bars_

_You play guitar _

_but I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are_

_And you'll never see_

_you sing me to sleep_

_every night from the radio oh oh_

_So dim that spotlight _

_tell me things like_

_I can't take my eyes_

_off of you _

_I'm no one special just another wide eyed girl_

_whose desperately in love with you_

_Give me a photograph _

_to hang on my wall_

_Superstar_

_Sweet, sweet super star_

_Superstar_

**Orihime's POV (A few days after Ichigo saved Rukia from execution, but please pretend everything from the 1st movie has already happened too)**

_Rukia or Senna?_

I walked with Ichigo down the halls of Karakura Town High. For once, he wasn't off on a mission defending the world. We had both just returned from the Soul Soceity, where Ichigo had saved Rukia's life.

"I still can't believe all that really happened." I said.

Ichigo nodded. "It's pretty crazy, I know. I still can barely believe it myself. Everyone there really owes us now, huh?"

"Yep, I guess so," I said, smiling at him.

"I'm just glad Rukia's ok. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to her." Ichigo said.

"Yea."

_Does he love Rukia?_

"Like what happened with Senna. I can't believe I couldn't do anything to help her…. it's all my fault she's gone." Ichigo stated, a sad look on his face.

_Or does he love Senna?_

We stopped walking and I looked up at him. "Ichigo, you did all you could. She chose to die to save everyone. You were really brave to try to help her, you were really brave when you stood up to those Captains, and you were really, really brave in the Soul Society."

Ichigo smiled again. "Don't give me all the credit for what happened in the Soul Society. I couldn't have done it without you, Chad, Renji, or Uryu. You're pretty brave, too."

"What? Me? No, I'm not brave that was all just luck! I barley did anything! It was mostly Chad and Uryu!" I started stammering, but really my heart was pounding at his words.

Ichigo laughed and said, "Don't kid yourself Orihime. You really are an amazing girl. But I gotta get to class. See ya."

With that, he walked off into his classroom. But I stayed where I was, replaying what he said over and over in my head.

_Or maybe, could he love….. me? _3

**Sorry it was so short, but I'm not used to writing IchiHime stories. **


	3. GinRan You'll be in My Heart

**A/N: In my opinion, this song is completely perfect for this pairing.**

Pairing: Rangiku Matsumoto and Gin Ichimaru

Song: You'll be in my Heart by Phil Collins

Lyrics:

_Come stop your crying it'll be alright_

_just take my hand hold it tight _

_I will protect you from_

_all around you _

_I will be hear don't you cry_

_For one so small_

_you seemed so strong_

_my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_this bond between us can't be broken_

_I will be hear don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart _

_yes you'll be in my _

_from this day on_

_now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_no matter what they say_

_you'll be here in my heart _

_always_

_Why don't they understand the way we feel?_

_they just don't trust _

_what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but_

_deep inside us_

_we're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_

_yes you'll be in my heart_

_from this day on_

_now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them _

_cause what do they know? (what do they know)_

_we need each other_

_to have to hold_

_they'll see in time_

_I know_

_When destiny calls you_

_you must be strong (you gotta be strong)_

_I may not be with you _

_but you gotta hold on_

_they'll see in time _

_I know_

_We'll show them together cause_

_you'll be in my heart_

_believe me you'll be in heart_

_I'll be there from this day on _

_now and forever more_

_Ooo you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)_

_no matter what they say_

_I'll be with you _

_you'll be here in my heart_

_I'll be there_

_always_

_Always_

_I'll be with you_

_I'll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

_Just look over your shoulder_

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder_

_I'll be there _

_always_

**Rangiku's POV, Soul Society (September 29th, sometime after Aizen's betrayal)**

Rangiku sighed. Today was September 29th, her "birthday."However, it was no longer a day for celebration. Years ago, it had been her favorite day of the year. She would hang out with Gin all day, and they would reminisce about their past in Rukon. Rangiku's birthday wasn't her _real _birthday- she had no idea when that was. No, September 29th was the day she had first met Gin, the day he saved her life, the day they became best friends.

But now he's gone. He ran off with Aizen and Tousen, betrayed everyone, and lied to her. That jerk. She should be over him.

Then why did this day bring her so much sadness?

**Gin's POV, Hueco Mundo (September 29th, sometime after Aizen's betrayal)**

Gin Ichimaru sighed, a frown on his face. He couldn't help thinking about Rangiku today. More than ever, he wished he was back in the Soul Society.

"Gin, are you alright?"

Gin looked up from staring out the window. "Completely fine, Aizen-sama."

"Gin, you were just frowning. I don't think I have ever seen you frown before."

"It's nothing, really. I was just lost in thought." Gin said, a grin back on his face like always.

"Wait… were you thinking about that girl again? Rangiku?"

"Today's her birthday…." he replied meekly.

"Gin, you'd do better if you just forgot about her. We left Soul Society for a reason, so just forget everything that had to do with the place. You've started a new life, a better life."

"Right, of course, I know that."

"Alright, bye, and trust me, forget all about that life and that girl." With that, Aizen walked away.

As soon as he did, Gin's frown returned. How could he forget his best friend? He thought back to the day he found her, lying on the street, about to pass out from hunger. She was so small then, so weak and helpless. He remembered the time, about a year later, when he had come home to find her crying.

_Flashback_

_"I'm home!" Gin called out cheerfully. Rangiku ran up and nearly tackled him with a massive bear hug. Her shoulders were shaking with sobs as she buried her head into his kimono. _

_"Ran-chan, what's the matter?" He asked her. _

_She looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. "Y-you left without telling me where you were going. I thought you were gonna be gone, gone forever!" She whimpered._

_"Now why would I do a silly thing like that and leave you all alone? Don't worry, we'll always be together!" _

_"P-promise?" She sniffed._

_"Yes."_

_"Pinky promise?" Rangiku asked, holding up her pinky. He locked his pinky with hers and responded, "pinky promise."_

There is nothing he wanted more right now than to have kept that promise.


	4. HitsuHina What Hurts the Most

_**A/N: If you are a Hitsuhina fan, then you will probably agree with me when I say this song is absolutely perfect for the pair!**_

Pairing: Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori

Song: What Hurts the Most by Rascal Flatts

Lyrics:

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though_  
_Goin' on with you gone still upsets me_  
_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_  
_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_  
_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_(Much to say)_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do, oh_  
_Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And havin' so much to say_  
_(To say)_  
_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'_  
_What could've been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you_  
_That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

**Toshiro's POV (A few days after Aizen stabbed Momo and betrayed the Soul Society. Toshiro thinks Momo is dying.)**

Captain Hitsugaya stared down at the sleeping figure that was Momo, unsure if she would ever wake up again. He had been sitting here all day, not even doing his paperwork. Everywhere he went in the Seireitei, people looked at him with sympathy. It seems everyone knew about his feelings except her.

But he didn't want their sympathy. He didn't want anything but for his Bedwetter Momo to wake up again. He needed to speak to her, just one more time. There were so many things he had never said to her.

_I'm sorry._

This was his fault. He had been too late trying to save her.

_I would have given my life to protect you._

They had been through so much together, in Rukon and as soul reapers. They were always together. He didn't want anything to hurt her.

_You were my only true friend. My best friend._

He was never the kind of person that had made friends easily. His one other friend had betrayed him. (**A/N: this is from the second Bleach movie**) But Momo had always been there.

_Those years with you in Rukon with you were the best in my life._

Those were the years without responsibility, paper work, or pressure. All he would do all day was laugh with her and eat watermelons.

_I'll miss you, Momo._

Who would he talk to now? Who would he go to to escape the pressures of being a captain? Who would be his best friend?

_I really loved it when you called me Shiro-chan._

It helped him remember that there was someone who thought of him as more than just another captain, someone who thought of him as a friend.

But there was something important he had to tell her. Something he never had the courage to say before. And now it was too late.

_I love you._


End file.
